soapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Trey Mitchell
| image2 = | caption2 = | image3 = | species = | breed = | title = | alias = Trey Mitchell | nickname = Joey (by Joe) | gender = Male | born = | died = January 14, 2013 | death cause = | residence = Port Charles, New York | occupation = Grad Student at Yale Producer of Mob Princes Janitor | family = Scully/Falconeri | father = Joe Scully, Jr. | mother = Kate Howard | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = | stepfather = | stepmother = | brothers = | sisters = | halfbrothers = | halfsisters = | husband = | spouse = Kristina Davis (2012) | romances = | sons = | daughters = | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = | granddaughters = | grandfathers = Joe Scully | grandmothers = Marie Scully | uncles = | aunts = | nephews = | nieces = | cousins = | relatives = Olivia Falconeri Dante Falconeri }} Joseph Mitchell "Trey" Scully III (aka Trey Mitchell) is a fictional character from the original ABC daytime soap opera, General Hospital. The character first appears being portrayed by Erik Valdez on June 11, 2012. According to a spokesperson from the series, the character will be involved in quite a bit of storyline throughout 2012. He left the show in January 2013. Storylines Trey is introduced in June 2012 as a graduate student at Yale University and friend of Kristina Davis. Trey is the producer of Kristina's reality television show, Mob Princess and manipulates her into continuing the show despite her family's disapproval. Trey immediately clashes with Kristina's parents, Alexis Davis, and mob boss, Sonny Corinthos. He convinces Sonny to agree to the reality show while keeping his mysterious boss up-to-date on the project. Trey moves into his new apartment and clashes with his roommate, Starr Manning. Meanwhile, Kristina's brother, Michael accuses Trey of manipulating and using both Kristina and Starr, though he denies it. Trey continues to make enemies when it comes to Starr's father, Todd, while he is oblivious to the fact that Kristina has a crush on him. Meanwhile, Trey bashes Sonny's girlfriend Kate Howard when it is revealed that her alternate personality caused the car accident killing Starr's family. Meanwhile, Kristina reveals her true feelings for Trey and they share their first kiss in July 2012; however, Trey is hesitant about getting involved with her fearing it will interfere with the show. It is soon revealed that Trey is actually the son of Sonny's longtime nemesis Joe Scully, Jr, who is financing the show. Kristina continues her flirtatious behavior while Trey becomes determined to catch Sonny doing something illegal on camera. Trey is shocked to find his father in prison in Atlantic City. Trey is shocked when Joe admits the truth about his father, Joe Scully, Sr. who was a mobster, that Sonny used to work for. Joe convinces Trey to keep his true identity a secret so they can get revenge on Sonny for framing him for murder. References Category:General Hospital characters Category:Corinthos family Category:Cassadine family